Blood Servant
by Krystalpup
Summary: Rika thought it would be a normal day as a Vampire Hunter's daughter. But it wasn't. Her world changed when a certain sadistic pureblood took a hold of her life and removed her family from existence. Some romance. Rated T for language and gore/violence
1. Prologue: The Bloody Beginning

**Okay guys, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it, R&R!**

**Thank you to i'mthenewCAKEPIG for beta-ing this... You helped me out a lot x]**

**VK Belongs to Hino Matsuri =]**

**This is the edited version, but nothing differs with the main storyline!**

"Okaa-chan, I'm home!" Rika called lazily, walking in through the front door. An intense smell of blood assaulted her nostrils as soon as she closed the door behind her. There was an thick, unusual silence. It was an indication to her that something was definitely wrong. If it was a normal day, her two younger brothers would be playing loudly in the family room, and their annoying sound effects would have already reached her. Her older brother would be in the living room, reading a book or doing homework, and he would call out back to her. Her mother would sigh and say 'Welcome Home', while there would be some kind of commotion in the kitchen as she battled with her pots and pans. And her dad would be watching the news in the living room around her noisy brothers, yelling at them every once in a while. Something was definitely wrong.

Rika walked down the hall, looking warily through the doorway through the kitchen. The pots and pans and food were strewn all over the floor. It looked like some kind of fight had happened. Continuing down the hall, she could see her older brother's most recent book on the floor around the doorway of the family room. Rika gasped. Something else was wrong about the hallway, _but _she just couldn't place it. Had the hallway always been red? A sudden realization struck her.

"Nii-sama!" she called out, rushing down the hall in a panicky manner. If her brother was gone, what about her other family_**?**_ Her brother was the 'prodigy' Vampire Hunter of her family, if he couldn't eliminate the threat... Something was _definitely _wrong. Rika stopped half-way down the hall at the doorway to the living room. She gasped in horror.

The large room was soaked in blood. Every surface was stained with it. Her entire family was dead, their corpses were scattered all over the room. Some of them were torn to shreds, and others looked like they had been killed in a single blow_**, **_but all of them looked like they had tried to fight. Her knees went weak at the sight of her dead family members. Then Rika suddenly noticed a young vampire standing in the center of the room. His hands were drenched with blood and the bottom of his grey coat was stained a dark black. He was obviously the killer of her family.

"Murderer!" Rika screeched, lunging for the vampire. He suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes and reappeared right next to her. Rika felt the pain before she saw what happened. She was violently sent flying across the room. She slammed painfully against the wall and fell to a heap on the floor. The pain hit her then, and her side, along with her abdomen, had already started throbbing. "Why?" she coughed out spitefully, struggling to piece herself together. This is why she hated vampires. They were unnatural, and humans were no match… not even Vampire Hunters, like her family, stood a chance.

"Your parents were breaking the treaty," he said condescendingly, like he shouldn't have to explain himself to her. The young vampire sounded too smart for his young age. Rika hated the way he stood there, so nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just mass-murdered her entire family. She glared at him, wishing she could kill him, wishing she had the power to kill him. But she couldn't possibly kill him, and she didn't have access to any hunter weapons. This was obviously a Pureblood, anything else would do nothing to him.

"So what are you going to do to me, then?" Rika hissed, slowly backing up against the wall. After receiving no answer, Rika crouched down in a defensive position. She glanced down only for a second and realized she was by her dead brother. Her beloved older brother was dead too, just like that, his corpse mutilated mercilessly. She struggled against the waves of tears that hit her."Are you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice resolute but her tears dripping down her face, "Are you going to murder me like you murdered my brother?" her voice wavered. Rika cursed herself internally__for having shown such weakness in front of this enemy.

"… No," he said simply, not moving an inch. His crimson irises never left Rika's trembling form. They seemed to pierce right through her, into her very heart. It was as if he could tell exactly what she was feeling.

"What then? You can't just leave me here. I know what you've done!" Rika's voice rose with every word, until it was strained and high-pitched. She clenched her fists and struck the blood-soaked carpet next to her brother as hard as she could. For the first time,_** s**_he realized just how weak she was. She had never felt so damn powerless in her life.

"You're right. I can't leave you, human," _he_ said suddenly, and a cruel smile came over his face. Pure terror filled Rika. Before it was intense fear, but this was different. It overcame her very being, all her sense had left her then. She stood up and ran as fast as she could, faster than she even thought possible of herself. Her twelve year old legs carried her out of the corpse-filled room and into the blood-soaked hallway. She fled all the way down the hall to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Rika let out a sigh of relief and sank down to the floor, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to figure out what was happening. She was safe. She hadn't seen him follow her, so maybe he didn't know where she was for the time being. She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. She immediately shrieked in terror.

"No one can outrun a pureblood," he smiled cruelly as her scream died out. He sat on her bed casually, looking as if he had been sitting there waiting for her forever. Rika's breathing came in quick gasps. This was it. He was going to kill her now. Like he had sensed her thoughts, he suddenly appeared in front of her, moving almost too quickly for her__eyes to follow his movements.

"My name is Kaname," he whispered cryptically, inching closer to her. "What's yours?" His sweet breath made Rika's heart pound in fear.

_Unnatural! Danger!_ Her whole body screamed, tensing and trying to get away from him. Now she was on pure instinct, reacting without any thought. Rika trembled as she awaited the pain she knew would come.

"Tell me…" he commanded, moving even closer. Rika could see the pointed fangs in his mouth, large and protruding, just waiting to suck her dry of blood.

"R-R-Rik-ka…" Rika barely managed to get out. He was too close. She hated this. And even more, she hated him, for doing this to her. She glared at him defiantly, despite the fact that she was shaking so badly he could probably see it.

There was a sudden, searing pain in her neck, and Rika started. She quickly refocused her gaze so that she could see the back of the filthy Pureblood's head right below hers. What was he doing? Her senses finally registered a sucking sound. Was he… drinking blood from her? Horrified, Rika pushed his shoulder away, attempting to get him off of her. She struggled desperately, kicking and punching him when he wouldn't budge. But it was no use. He was too strong for her.

"G-Get off of me, filthy Vampire!" Rika cried, practically in hysterics as tears finally escaped her eyes. The vampire kept sucking her blood until she thought she could see red spots in her vision and her eyes began to glaze over. He suddenly backed up just when__she thought things were starting to go black. Her blood was all over his mouth, and his eyes glowed a scary crimson.

"Rika… Serve me," he said with a knowing smile, wiping the blood off his mouth with a small towel that belonged to Rika. Rika struggled to stand up. She couldn't give in to this filthy beast.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?" Rika managed to get out. Her whole world seemed to blend and merge until there were no boundaries, no directions, no up, no down, no floor, no ceiling. Everything was turning and changing. Eventually, everything faded to total darkness, and Rika had the vague sensation that she was falling. The last thing she remembered thinking before she lost consciousness was that she was definitely going to die.


	2. A Slave to Blood

**Wow, guys, sorry this took so long! My cousin had to remind me to put something up on my fanfic. So here it is. Hope you like it, R&R, and all that :3**

**Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Matsuri Hino and Rika and the Kusajishi's belong to me. So does this story... O_O**

**Edit: This has been edited, thank you to my wonderful beta reader, hope it makes a little more sense now! ;)  
**

* * *

Rika awoke with a scream. She'd had that nightmare again. She shivered as the events of that horrible night ran through her mind again. It wasn't as bad now, but she still had that nightmare almost every other night. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the intense sunlight streaming through the window. It was about three hours before dusk and a bit too bright for her liking. Frowning, she recalled the time when she had no trouble walking around in the sunlight. Now her eyes throbbed whenever she came in contact with the sun's rays.

Rika yawned hugely and gave a big, luxurious stretch. Even after such a tense night, after a quick stretch she felt good again, and ready for class. She looked around the small room. It was the same as always, neat, uncluttered and without any personal belongings. Like the rest of the Moon Dormitory, it was rich, and well decorated. She glanced at the curtain. Had she left it open? She didn't remember doing so.

She sauntered over to the curtain and closed it tightly, completely blocking out the sunlight and cloaking the room in darkness. It felt natural for her to be enshrouded in darkness. Since her eyes were a bright green, she had always been a bit sensitive to light, anyways.

Rika walked over to the water basin and looked at her reflection, letting a sigh escape her lips. How she had changed in the last four years. She was no longer a human, but a filthy beast in human form… as _Zero_ put it. The "Guardian" of the Cross Academy. He was, simply put, annoying, but she felt for him. She had never actually spoken directly with him before, but she had frequently seen him challenging the other vampires, as she was too afraid to do. Her mind went back to her appearance. Her strawberry-blonde hair was long and wavy. Her green eyes seemed to look straight through her. Overall, she realized she had a rather striking appearance. But it was sickening. She plunged her hands into the water, distorting the surface. This ethereal beauty before her was a result of the change.

She quickly finished washing up for the morning and exited the dorm for classes with the other vampires.

"Rika-chan!" yelled a couple of boys from the Day Class as the Night Class walked by them. Rika smiled tauntingly at them, knowing she would never be available to them. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head instantly.

"You bitch!" shrieked a Day Class girl. She had somehow managed to slip by the guardians. Rika brought my hand up to the back of her head and felt a small wound overflowing with blood. It was always the head wounds that bled the most. Risking a glance at Aidou, whom was known to have no control when it came to blood, Rika stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"And what is it that I did?" Rika asked softly, bowing slightly. Rika's mesmerizing voice made the boys sigh. Even some of the girls looked at her with admiring glances. Rika, however, was disgusted with the effect she had over them.

"You made my boyfriend love you!" she hissed, picking up another small rock off the ground and throwing it at Rika. As if that had signaled something, Zero caught the girl's hand just as she released the rock. The rock flew towards Rika and then suddenly disappeared.

"I hope there's no problem here?" she heard that hateful voice, descending upon her ears harshly. She hastily knelt to the floor.

"No, Kaname-sa- President Kuran." She muttered respectfully, hating herself for being bound by his service. She bowed, kneeling low to the ground, lowering her head submissively. She was waiting to get hit for being disrespectful.

"Please, stand. There is no need for such formalities," he said pleasantly. Only she, and surely Zero, could notice the threatening undertone in his voice. She immediately stood, careful to slow her movements before the humans.

"Back to your dorms! You're so annoying!" Zero suddenly yelled, and all the Day Class students hurried on, intimidated by his glare.

"Thank you, Zero." Rika smiled sadly at him. She knew what that tattoo on his neck was. She, too, had one exactly like it on her neck; the very place where she had been bitten. She had long ago given in to the urges, though.

"Don't look at me like that, Vampire!" he said with so much venom, Rika took an involuntary step back. For a second, Rika stood there, shocked. A slight frown played on her lips. She looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Vampires… are truly hateful," she whispered softly, glaring intensely at Kaname. He chuckled, amused at the exchange. They clearly shared the same feelings.

Zero stared at Rika, not sure what to say. Rika tugged at the edge of her collar, untying the tie and opening it up quite a bit to reveal the corner of her own tattoo, right above the base of her neck. She suppressed a smile when she heard his slight gasp.

Rika turned and walked through the other waiting vampires, not once glancing their way. She fixed her shirt as she walked ahead of the other vampires, who started to walk again when Kaname started moving.

Rika sat obediently through classes, paying attention and playing her part. She ignored the heated glares that came to her from throughout the room. She was, after all, the only one in the room who wasn't a noble vampire. She was just a filthy level D, not even a regular vampire. She was a former Vampire Hunter, and her family had been among some of the nobility. Her grandfather had even served as the Chairman of the Society before passing away.

"Get up, Dog," someone ordered, and Rika immediately got out of her seat and bowed before whoever it was. She didn't recognize the voice, and didn't dare look up.

"Why is _she_ here, Kaname?" a whiny voice asked. Rika risked looking up and saw the face of a young girl, probably 12 or so. Her lips were full and red, barely concealing white fangs that were long and pointed. Her almond-shaped brown eyes glared down at her with unrestrained hatred.

"She's a dog," Kaname gave an uncaring smile in Rika's direction. His cold gaze chilled Rika's spine. Why did she always feel like he had some ulterior motive when it came to her? Maybe she was more than just a servant girl, to be ordered about by the Night Class, doing their homework and dealing with their admirers, as well as cleaning for them and providing them with blood if they needed it. But then again, she was treated so poorly that such thoughts weren't even worth thinking about.

"Filthy mutt," the girl snarled, moving past her and sitting next to Kaname. Rika narrowed her eyes and watched her carefully. Her eyes widened as she noticed the seductive glances that she threw his way. Despite herself, Rika felt a little bit protective of Kaname. A hand suddenly pressed itself against her throat threateningly.

"Watch what you think, _Dog._" Seiren glared at her, appearing beside her. Rika stiffened but managed to keep from jumping. Seiren pressed her hand against her throat harder.

"Eh? Sorry, Seiren-sama." Rika apologized submissively. But what had she done? She had looked at Kaname, and maybe had thoughts about hurting the stuck up vampire who was obviously a purebred, but how would Seiren know about that? Suddenly, the thought she had just had clicked in her mind. That girl was _not _obviously a purebred. How had she known that? She wasn't a high class vampire, how could she sense if someone was a Pureblood or not?

"So Kaname, why is a Kurashiki here?" the girl whispered. She didn't do much to conceal it, though. The mention of her family name sent happy memories cascading through Rika's mind. But they were followed by less happy memories. Memories of the last time she saw her family, dead.

"She is my servant." Kaname answered with a glance in her direction. Anger welled up in her, and she reached her limit. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of this room! Rika stood up quietly as she felt all eyes on her. She quickly left the room. Knowing no one else would get up. They wouldn't dare lose composure in front of Kaname, a luxury she had, although she would probably pay dearly for it later.

"Dammit." Rika muttered as she leaned against the outer wall of the building. Just inside the building, across the hall, and through the door was the reason for her misery. Kaname Kuran.

She heard a click before she heard a threatening voice call out to her.

"Why aren't you in class Miss Kurashiki?" Zero hissed, pushing the Bloody Rose gun up against Rika's temple. Her skin crawled at the contact, but it was nothing like the creepy sensation of being in a room full of vampires that hated you all the time.

"I couldn't take it." Rika admitted, leaning her head back and forcing herself to remain relaxed.

"Couldn't take what?" Zero asked carefully, his eyes searching Rika.

"Those damn vampires." Rika spoke as if she wasn't one of them. But she was, though. She might as well lump herself in with them.

"You don't like it?" Zero asked, sounding surprised.

"Hell no! You think I like being a dog to the vampire who murdered my family?" Rika felt her voice tremble. Why couldn't she just let go of that incident?

"Your… family? The Kurashiki main branch…. Vampire Hunters." Zero connected the dots slowly.

"I am the only daughter of the main branch family…" Rika stated with a proud smile.

"Daughter? You mean you're the adopted daughter?" Zero exclaimed, his eyes widening. Rika's smile faded. Adopted?

"Adopted?" she questioned, looking at him carefully. The gun held at her temple was starting to make her head hurt.

"The daughter, Rika Kurashiki that the Kurashiki's gave birth to was a stillborn. So they adopted a little girl around the same age and lied to the rest of the Hunter Society world… They only told their closest friends, including my parents… Don't tell me you didn't know?" Zero smirked victoriously. He must have been enjoying her pain.

"And how did they find this little girl?" Rika asked coldly, a little furious she had never been told this. She had even thought she looked like her late parents at one point. This had all been a lie?

"Kuran Kaname, a friend of your father, gave you to him when he heard." Zero smiled at Rika's shocked expression. How had she not known this?

Rika sank to the ground. What was going on? This couldn't be right.

"I was… from Kuran…?"


	3. Betrayed by Blood

**Hey guys, well, here it is. I hope you like it! My schedule has been crazy so it's a bit rushed, but I will go back and edit it a few more times later. Key term: Later. Tell me what you think, and what you think should happen, who she should end up with, if anyone, and then, of course, if she should die in the end or not :D All of it is still undecided. It's a poorly planned story, I know... But it's still a lot of fun to write!**

**Vampire Knight (c) to Matsuri Hino**

**

* * *

**

How could this possibly be? There was no way! She thought that her life had been Kaname-free for at least before the incident! But no, he had her marked from birth. What kind of sick sadist controls a child's life from the shadows, kills the family he so perfectly constructed for her, turns her into his slave, and then treats her like she doesn't exist even though he's making her life a living hell?

"Are you okay? You need to be put out of your misery?" Zero glared at Rika, his violet eyes blazing.

"Back off, Level E." Rika snarled with contempt, walking past Zero without even looking at him. Zero lowered his gun and watched her retreat carefully.

"How dare you leave Kaname-sama's presence without permission!" Seiren greeted her outside of the door to the classroom. Rika gave her a glare and continued through the door. She ignored the hateful stares of the Night Class Students, all of which looked very pissed at her right now.

"Dogs don't leave the presence of their master," remarked the little pureblood leaning against Kaname with a cruel smile. "You don't want him to get hurt… Who would be paying then?"

"Shut up." Rika muttered, taking a seat at her desk. She slumped over and hid her head in her arms. Kaname… How could he? She peeked through her arms and looked at Kaname. Was he really the devil? He certainly didn't look like it. As if he could tell she was looking at him, he looked over his shoulder and gave a slight smile in her direction. Was he taunting her? Was that a smirk or a smile?

_Wait a second… why do I care about how he's looking at me? I'm his _dog, _for crying out loud, he would just as soon see me die. I wouldn't mind watching him die either, though… What do I have to do with him, anyways? Why me? _The thoughts just kept running through her head. Rika couldn't figure anything out. Every bit of information just made her more and more confused.

"Rika-chan." Kaname said quietly, almost gently, it sounded like. Rika started at the familiar use of her name. What gave him the right to call her that, anyways? She certainly hadn't thought they were in a close relationship. Now she was going to have Seiren on her case all the time. What a pain.

"What?" Rika couldn't keep the venom out of her voice this time.

"You know now." Not a question, a statement. Was he testing her? It sure seemed like it. The other vampires in the room were watching the exchange intently. But Kaname seemed not to notice. Rika noticed, though. She squirmed under the intense gazes and Kaname's knowing smirk.

"Yeah." She said as carefully and nondescript as she could, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Know what? Kaname, tell me!" the little vampire whose name I still haven't gotten bounced back and forth on her toes, a playful expression on her face.

"This doesn't involve you, Alice, sit down." Kaname growled, glaring at the Alice. Nodding, she sat back down on Kaname's desk, humming and swinging her legs and not looking the least bit perturbed by his harsh tone.

"You'll know everything soon enough, Rika." Kaname said, his gaze travelling over Rika. Rika looked at him in annoyance.

"I'm indebted to you, Kuran-sama, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Rika forced herself to stop talking before she said something really stupid. Kaname was playing her, she knew. She had to figure out what he was doing.

"Well said." Kaname took a glass of water offered by someone and dropped a few blood tablets in it. He watched them dissolve for a second before he took a long sip, seeming to savor the taste of the horrible tablets. He wiped his mouth with the back of one of his long, elegant fingers.

"What do you want from me?" Rika grumbled. She didn't get it. She knew she was whining, but still, she did have a right to know.

"I want you, nothing more, nothing less." Kaname said, sitting down, Rika noticed, away from Alice.

"Then why am I doing all these stupid chores for you?" Seiren was going to kill her later, she knew it.

"I never said you had to do any chores." Kaname smiled. Rika leaned against the desk in shock. Any protective feeling, or any good feeling otherwise, instantly was cast from her mind. He was a freaking _demon!_ He made her work and then told her she was doing it voluntarily. How dare he!

"I never heard such a thing." Rika couldn't keep the slight tremble out of her voice. And she knew that everyone in the room would detect it. They were all vampires, after all. Rika hated the whole lot of them. She had thought she had at least had a sometimes-friend in Kain and Aidou, but no, they hadn't told her she didn't need to work. And Seiren. She was going to murder her! How dare she do that to her!

"I must have forgotten to mention it." Kaname said, seemingly offhandedly. But it was obvious he was manipulating the situation. It seemed to Rika that he controlled every situation that arose around him, half of the time without people even knowing he was doing it.

"Then what is my purpose?" Rika couldn't help but ask.

"You are in my service until I say otherwise. I need to keep my dogs close." Kaname smiled and walked out of the classroom. The rest of the Night Class through Rika arrogant glares as they followed him obediently. Rika sighed and followed, some distance behind.

Rika cast her eyes downward as she walked, so that she wouldn't have to see her reflection in any of the windows. The unnatural "beauty" of herself. The monster that she couldn't deny. Her throat was aching, actually. Suddenly, it was on fire. A deadly pain, burning her throat, constricting her lungs. She couldn't breathe! She need something, so bad right now. Desire tore at her sense, and eroded away any control she had had over herself.

"Move along, Kusajishi-san, the day class is going to arrive soon." Yuki Cross said, her large, innocent eyes looking at Rika with curiosity. She was probably wondering why Rika was just standing there. Suddenly, as if pulled by invisible strings, Rika's body flew towards Yuki and knocked her to the ground. Her fangs inserted into Yuki's neck and sucked in the sweet blood. It felt so good, it soothed the pain in her throat and erased the restrictions on her lungs. All she felt now was euphoria. She felt like sleeping she was so relaxed. She didn't even notice when her victim fainted from lack of blood, or her soaked uniform and hair. She also didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway.

A deep pain sliced through her back and the next thing she knew her body slammed into the wall at the other end of the hallway. That was weird; she hadn't remembered moving, or being moved. She licked the warm blood off her lips and collected herself, gathering strength from the last trickle of blood running down the back of her throat. She stood up unsteadily. Her knees buckled beneath her and she had to put a hand on the wall to stop herself from falling.

"How dare you. This belongs to me." Kaname said, placing a big hand on Yuki's head and looking at Rika threateningly. So he was telling her to back off? Where was his entourage? Why weren't they ripping her apart?

"Sorry." Rika said bitterly, still a little out of it from the sudden blood intake. She felt drunk. Not that she had been drunk before, but this feeling was what she imagined it would be like. Hopefully the hangover wouldn't come with it.

"I should have made myself a little clearer." Kaname said, laying down the unconscious Yuki beside him and standing up. Rika watched him cautiously as he took slow steps towards her.

"About what…" Rika asked after his silence.

"You belong to me in every way. You cannot disobey me. I will treat you well, though… You are my favorite." Kaname said, as if he was talking about a favorite cat. Except Rika was human, or at least once was. Why was she his favorite? She had been under the impression that he despised her and she shared that feeling.

"What makes you say so?" Rika said cheekily, resisting the urge to flinch away as Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"You're a blood slave. Your parents sold you to me." Kaname had a smug look on his face. That was it, he won. He had knocked over her wall, the only thing standing between him and her feelings.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her family betrayed her. How could that be possible? How could one be betrayed by their own family?


	4. Bloody Pleasure

**Well, two in one night. I think it's a new record. Anyways, sorry it's been so long, and sorry that this chapter is so short. But the writing is a bit denser and more descriptive than normal I'm not sure if that's going to make it easier or harder to read. It's weird, because when I'm writing about something darker (ie, VK), my writing tends to flow more then when I'm writing something with more fluff or that is just on a lighter subject, with less... Angst? I'm not sure if I would describe my writing as angst . So I guess I do better in the horror genre? Hm... I'll have to keep that in mind :D (If any1 wants to suggest any ideas for something I should write about, what they prefer in my writing style, or content I should include please review! Also, I do tend to like the more gothic manga/animes, so maybe recommend a series? After Kuroshitsuji kinda ran out of things to read... .) So, please R&R, especially on this chapter! I want you to compare the writing style to previous chapters and tell me which you prefer :D (Please? I need help on this .)**

**All content in this chapter aside from Rika herself belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei and all her publishing people :) **

**Enjoy! Again, R&R :D**

**

* * *

**Rika woke up slowly, her world sluggishly coming into view. She didn't want to get up. What was the point anymore? She had been sold by the people she thought had loved her. Kaname had really controlled every aspect of her life, just like he had said. She had almost suspected it, but never dared to think about it.

"Rika, don't just lay there." The voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she immediately leapt up. What the hell was Kaname doing in her room!

"What do you want!" she hissed defensively, backing against the wall and flashing her fangs at him. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Kaname merely frowned at her reaction to his presence. Rika suddenly realized what she was doing. Baring her fangs at her master? Was she crazy! Ashamed, Rika lowered her head.

"S-sorry, Kaname-sama!" Rika stuttered, bowing deeply. Wait, what was she doing now? Bowing down to the filthy vampire? Why was she so confused? Had she been drugged? She felt a hand on her head and gave an involuntary shudder at his cold touch.

"Rika, you should know by now that it is a vampire's nature to obey their maker." Kaname said, a sadistic smile on his face.

"… I never asked for this." Rika said sheepishly, keeping her eyes locked in her hands.

"One day you will be glad." Kaname said vaguely, his crimson eyes lighting up. Rika stared at him helplessly as he came closer to her. It occurred to her that she was going to have her blood drunken by him. Yet she made no move to flee. Why wasn't she moving? She remembered the first night, the horrible fear, and the need to escape. But none of that was coming to her now. She felt… Excited? Apprehensive? How could she look forward to pain, though?

"Don't move, sweet Rika." Kaname whispered, running a finger along her jaw line and drawing a strand of hair back from her neck. He leaned in close and ran his tongue along her jaw, tracing where the bone was, and going over where his finger had touched the first time. Rika shivered in disgust. Why didn't he just get it over with? But her body seemed locked in position, governed by his order. _Don't move._ The command filled her head, repeating itself over and over again. And she knew, with every fiber of her being, that she should want to move, to disobey. But she didn't. Despite her thoughts, her whole body was screaming to stay still. So what could she do but obey?

Kaname's teeth touched her bare neck lightly, not penetrating the skin, but putting an infinitesimal amount of pressure on her skin. The suspense was getting to her head. Her vision was getting hazy, for some reason. He was tantalizingly close, but he was going to draw it out. He wanted to see her shiver and moan in masochistic pleasure that even she wasn't aware of. Already, her body was slowly leaning towards his, anticipating the penetration of her skin, the feel of euphoria as the blood was sapped from her veins by his skilled incisors. Kaname smiled. He had already won.

He extended his fangs, and bit deeply, slowly drawing the first of the blood. Rika instantly sighed and let out a content moan. Kaname closed his eyes and let go of his thoughts, already enthralled at the calming action of drinking her life's blood. His mind was flooded by her intense feelings, intense happiness, relief, sweet pain, and confusion. The depths of her confusion pleased him. Rika pressed her body closer to Kaname as he sunk his fangs deeper into her flesh, biting harder in a brutal way, which no doubt would be very painful. But she bore it with a lusty sigh. She was confused, yes, but all would become clear in time. He would drop this façade and reveal to her the true purpose of her existence. All in time.

A disturbing thought entered Rika's mind. Was she actually enjoying this? But her mind refused to answer this question, and finally the blood loss became too much and she passed out. Kaname gently set her down on her bed and used one long, elegant finger to wipe away the little drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. He licked the sweet blood greedily and his eyes glowed red one final time before they lost their luminosity. He rather enjoyed that session, and now he felt empowered. His limbs were moving smoothly once again, and the burning sensation in his throat had died down. His mind was racing involuntarily, he was at his normal competence now, instead of the slower, blood-deprived Kaname he had been lately at this academy.

Kaname looked at his finger and slowly brought it up to his own mouth. He bit it lightly, and withdrew it to view the small wound, with one tiny drop of blood on it, that was already healing. He pushed the single drop of blood into Rika's neck wounds and watched them immediately regenerate. The power of even one drop of a pureblood vampire's blood was immense. Rika would never remember what happened the next morning. It was best to keep it that way. For the moment, both of their needs were satisfied, even if she didn't know it. Nothing needed to change, at least not for him.

Kaname took one last glance at her before leaving her alone to her swirl of emotions and thoughts and dreams. But when he left the room he missed Rika's fleeting moment of consciousness. She uttered one lonely whisper, three simple words that would carry through her dreams all night.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

**So guys, tell me what you think, you've already read it, all you have to do is click a button and take one minute of your time! TT_TT **

**How am I supposed to know if I'm doing good/bad when you don't review? (*coughs* I had 100+ visitors in the first 5 hours, 68 of which made it all the way here, and no one dropped me a single review, or even a message D:) **


	5. Bloody Torture

**Not sure if I should now increase the rating on this story. The scene was fairly graphic, although there wasn't anything particularly sexual. This scene was based off of a nightmare I had, but a lot of it were skipped over, including the brutal death, which involved being stabbed several times, being thrown off a cliff, and finally, drowning in a dirty river filled with sharks(? It was a dream, what can I say?). So, this was a much lighter version. Also, I took out the paragraph where it elaborated on her hand being broken. It was unecessary and gross. It was a fairly lengthy chapter anyways... Hope you don't get too scarred reading this XD, and I promise that they won't be as violent in the future. Again, this was key in plot development. I warn you that the first part is slow, the middle gruesome, and the end is... idk O_o**

**VK belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei!**

**R&R! **

**Also, I kinda need to know how you feel about the events in this chapter, and how I conveyed the emotion. I want to know how I can improve the way I convey emotions. Thanks for all your wonderful comments, pms, whatever! Special thanks to Danicka-chan07 for reviewing with some actual advice in her comments! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Rika woke up with a surreal feeling. Her head was light, and it was like her very soul was detached from her body. She could barely feel anything, and it was almost like she wasn't there. Her reactions didn't feel like actions she instigated, but rather it was like she was on automatic. She barely felt the freezing water that was splashed on her face by her own two hands, which were unnaturally pale, but it must have been the lighting.

The whole day passed in a blur. Kaname was away for some business, and the little brat from before holed up in her room. Uneventful. No one said anything to her, and she didn't say anything to anyone. But it was a Saturday. That meant she had a day off after classes were done. Rika returned to her rooms immediately after, and chose a deep, crimson red dress to wear around, casual but dressy at the same time. She had decided. She was going shopping for the first time in months.

Rika stumbled outside of the academy gates. She had some money but no idea what to shop for. She wandered aimlessly around, eventually spotting a shop on the far side of a very dark alleyway. It looked perfect. She started through the alleyway with a slight smile.

"Red is such a beautiful color, isn't it?" a rough, unrefined voice rasped behind her. Rika drew in a sharp breath and turned around. On the tip of her tongue was the taste of blood. No, the overpowering stench of blood, so overwhelmingly present she could taste it, but her nose would not register it's presence. Rika's eyes searched the dark alley, picking up shadows, differentiating light and dark. But she saw no one.

"A satin sheet of red is like the silk sea of blood. Your dress is the stark beauty of a bloodied corpse, your eyes the window to your heart…" rasped the voice in a melodious tone. The beautiful words were mesmerizing, but deadly. Rika's head span. What was she doing again? "… Death, like the window to the soul. Your heart, the key to death, the sea of blood erupts from the bloodied corpse of the innocent." She could feel the power of the vampire increasing, as if he was sucking her very energy from her. She felt faint.

A slow, sweet pain erupted from her temple, causing her to start and finally getting the adrenaline going. What was going on? She felt something sticky slide slowly down her face, reaching the edge and dripping off. By the time the drop hit the ground, Rika was slammed against the alley wall and she had a full-fledged adult male vampire, who was obviously preying off of her energy rather than her blood, pushing her roughly into the wall. She felt so tired, and as the blood flowed out, so her energy seemed to flow out of her. She couldn't differentiate what color his hair and eyes were. Dark hair? Black, no, maybe brown. His eyes were a golden, or a red, or maybe a dark purple. She couldn't tell.

"Dumb bitch." He whispered, his voice rough, and Rika felt a searing pain explode in her arms. She was surprised to look down and see them crisscrossed with deep lacerations. Her eyes widened. What the hell?

Her eyes travelled to the knife she hadn't noticed before in the vampire's hand, dripping with blood. Rika brought a finger up to her face and wiped the blood out of her eye, instead putting her finger in her mouth and sucking it back in. She felt her temple healing almost instantly. She needed to get into control and figure out what was going on.

"What is your problem?" Rika asked heatedly, her temper flaring. Who attacks random girls on the street! She started to slide her hand behind her back, seeking the small wakizashi hidden there. But she was suddenly thrown back against the opposite wall. But the vampire hadn't even moved! Rika was suddenly hit with the reality of the situation. No one was going to save her. No one cared enough _to_ save her. Her heart sank down in her chest. And she couldn't win this battle.

"Isn't your hair just so long and soft?" he asked mockingly, taking a section of her prized hair between his fingers. Rika froze. Her breathing stopped. A sadistic smile played on his face as Rika's eyes widened with fear. She tensed in preparation of the pain and shut her eyes tightly, flinching away from him as he tugged on her hair. Very lightly. She was met with no pain.

A loud cackle startled her in to jumping again, this time farther away, and much faster. She had been sure he was going to pull it out this time. A small scream erupted from her mouth as pain filled her brain and blood started gushing out of her forehead, or just above it, where a clump of hair used to be. The blood quickly spread around her head, sticky and gross, dripping and intrusive, finding it's way into all the little places. Her hair was almost instantaneously dyed a deep crimson color. Blood streaked down her face in increasing speed. It dripped over her jaw and ran down her neck, staining her beautiful red dress with a too-dark red. She could feel it soak into the light fabric. But she couldn't see anymore. Her eyes stung with the blood in them, so she had closed them tight. She had just inflicted the pain on herself.

A sharp kick caught her from behind, pitching her forward. She fell to the ground and placed a hand out to stop her head from receiving additional damage. She could feel the original wound starting to heal and the blood starting to dry. Rika let out a loud, pained screech as she felt a boot stomp her fingers. She could feel the pressure increasing. Before it was just an "OW!", but she couldn't tolerate it anymore. It hurt! She heard a sickening crack and instantly felt a little sick to her stomach. Her pointer finger was on fire! A second crack disrupted her scream, sending her silent. Her fingers trembled under the boot, which was now applying pressure to another area. She heard another crack, but this time it took a second for the pain to register.

This was by far the worst. But she didn't feel nauseous anymore, or like passing out from the pain. By the time the boot was lifted, every finger and every other bone in her right hand was broken and limp. Her farthest finger felt detached, in a weird way. Rika felt tears sting her eyes and run down her face. Bloody tears. She could feel them mixing with the blood, staining her tears red. She took in a deep, shuttering breath and realized that she couldn't control her breathing. She couldn't control her fear. Her breaths became much faster, much shallower. A constricting pain in her chest told her that she needed blood, badly.

The boot met her again, though this time on the back of the head. Her face was slammed into the ground and she felt her nose give a little. Not broken, but sounded like something had cracked. Her forehead started throbbing, as did her nose and her cheeks. She felt lightheaded, no doubt from the blood loss. And she was still blind. After the boot was lifted, she didn't bother standing up, didn't bother trying to move.

She received a harsh cuff and her head rolled off to one side, away from the direction of the kick. She felt blood suddenly rushing in her ear and resisted the urge to gag. It was like the feeling you get when you go swimming and know you have water in your ear, but you can't get it out. Except this time the liquid was slow, seeping through the inner passages of her ear, spreading. She knew if she survived there would be an infection later. She attempted to raise her ruined hand to her ear but the stabbing pain advised her against it.

She felt her legs being split apart, drawn further and further, until they started to become uncomfortable from the strain of being too far. She was flexible, but not super flexible. The ever-present pain in her hand wasn't far from her mind, either. The uncomfortable position soon became unbearable, and still her legs were getting farther and farther apart. Her muscles screamed in protest. Her legs hurt almost as bad as her hand! Rika responded to her legs' plea with a pained cry.

"Please, please! Stop…" Rika begged, but when she opened her mouth, semi-dry blood came in. Rika, disgusted, attempted to spit it out. Her head was pounding, her ear aching, her hand muscles were going through spasms, aggravating the broken bones. More pain. The pain from the lacerations in her arms were minor in comparison, and the wound in her temple was nothing. The head wound wasn't even much compared to this.

"Watch it, bitch!" the guy laughed, suddenly letting go of her legs and giving her a swift kick in her lower area. Rika screamed, loud and short, as a burning fire erupted in her, and not in a pleasant way. She attempted to stand up, and was actually left alone for a while. She staggered on weary, sore legs and was suddenly pitched back by a swift kick to her abdomen. She flew back and slammed against the wall. Her legs instantly gave away on the impact. But she didn't fall. She felt her shoulder growing numb and attempted to open her eyes. She was unsuccessful, however, as her eyes were sealed shut with dry blood. She had now lost all feeling and movement in her arm.

Never had she felt so terrified. Even when Kaname had been killing her family, had sucked her blood. She had at least been able to see, to hear, and had the choice not to. Her left arm was cold, now. Unbearably so. Why was it so cold? So cold it hurt. It did hurt. A lot. Why was it hurting so much?

Her legs were going through spasms now. She involuntarily kicked in front of her, pitching her body forward. Why couldn't she move? Why was her arm hurting so much? Rika forced open her eyes and the first thing she saw was blood. Her entire body was soaked with it, as was the ground, and the walls. The next thing she saw was a sharp pipe protruding from her shoulder. A pipe. Rika couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes and screamed, as loud as she could, the first thing that came to mind.

"KANAME!" she called desperately. She held onto that. He was coming. He had to. She felt something smack against her legs, but couldn't bring herself to care as another popping noise met her good ear. She felt more pain on her arms. He was hitting her with something hard, with splintered edges that were poking into her skin, causing wide, spread out, but shallow scratches. She kept it together, though. She was holding on. Kaname would come.

"How dare you." She heard the voice, melodious to her ears. Salvation. Tears streaked out of her eyes as she recognized the voice. But she didn't open them. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to know what her torturer looked like covered with her blood . She heard something slam into the wall next to her, close. Too close. She heard a grunt and a gasp and a final breath.

"Rika." Kaname said tenderly, and she felt cool, gentle hands touch her forehead. She was burning. She suddenly realized that her entire body was on fire. Burning, there were flames! The cool hand, she needed more!

"Kaname!" Rika cried hoarsely, her voice filled with raw pain. With the mental picture of Kaname with an uncharacteristic, compassionate smile on his face, Rika finally passed out from the pain, forgetting all her worries. It didn't matter anymore.

She was safe. She needed him to make it safe. Because she had just realized that she couldn't live without him. He was the only thing she had left to hold onto.


	6. Blood Remedy

**Well, this was fast. A new record. 2 days! Hope you like, it's a little intense, and it contains the most risqué(aka sexual...) scenes I plan on putting in. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Its kinda... Bloody? And I'll probably go back and edit it later, since I'm not very happy with how it all played out but I'm dying to get to the next scene and finally elaborate on that little girl I introduced earlier in the story. I feel like this is just a repeat of chapter 3 in different words, in some ways, but oh well... R&R!**

**Everything except Rika belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei! :D**

**

* * *

**

Rika awoke to burning. Her arms, her hand, her legs, her head, her entire body was throbbing to a dull pain. Her mind woke her up to the pain quickly. It quickly became unbearable. It was no longer a dull pain, but a mindless, burning sensation that overcame her entire being. Senseless, other than her pain. Rika's eyes flew open, unhindered by the sticky blood. Her face had been washed. She was wearing some kind of hospital gown made out of a light and airy fabric. She remembered the night before very suddenly. It all came flooding back, bringing her attention to every moment of her inability. She couldn't have stopped that vampire. She couldn't have ran. She was powerless. She tried to move her hand but she found she couldn't. The lack of feeling was alarming. She then remembered her savior. And the pain hit her full force. Numbing, overwhelming, burning pain. It was more than unbearable. It needed to end! If it couldn't end, then she would make it end!

"Kaname." She gasped, attempting to sit up. She needed relief! A hand on her chest pushed her back down. The fingers were cool and soft. Rika drew in a ragged breath as she attempted to control the pain. Her body shuddered.

"I'm here." Kaname said compassionately, and Rika turned her head to him. He was sitting by her bed, with one hand still on her chest. For some reason, her vision was blurry. She could barely see. She couldn't see his vibrant eyes. She couldn't see his expression, but she wanted to, so badly. And then there was the pain, getting worse, if that was even possible.

"My shoulder…" she croaked, her eyes noticing the blood-stained sheets that were saturated in the heavy crimson liquid. It was still fresh, as she could smell it strongly. It couldn't be more than a few minutes old. The pain in her shoulder reminded her to look down. She grit her teeth and looked, almost fearing what she would see. Her shoulder had a gaping hole in it. The flesh at the edges were ripped and the blood was glistening. Her whole shoulder was soaked. Rika clamped down on her urge to gag. Kaname must have noticed as he turned her head away and looked across the room. Kaname stood up and walked over to a form, female, with some kind of mask over her face. Rika watched his form carefully, examining how he moved. He walked slowly, his every move graceful. It was like he was dancing, the way he moved. Yet he was just walking, an everyday action.

"Get her on pain medications." She heard his quiet voice, just loud enough to hear. Her ears were pounding. As he said it she once again became aware of the pain. The nauseating smell of blood flooded into her senses as she took a deep breath. She gagged, but nothing came out but a dry cough that hurt the back of her throat. She saw the other person walk back into another room, but her eyes were following Kaname as he neared her again.

"Rika. Are you okay?" Kaname asked, looking down at her. Rika stared at him. Was he stupid? She didn't even need to think to know that she was definitely not okay. The blood pouring out of her was testament enough. Her stomach lurched at the thought. She coughed again and her eyes watered.

"No." Rika replied tiredly after her stomach died down. She attempted to move her hand but there seemed to be no response. She attempted to move her head to look but lifting her head to look up seemed to be impossible to her now. She didn't want to see the blood. A sharp stab of pain in her arm suddenly hit her. She snapped her head around to see a needle slowly releasing liquid into her arm. Her eyes traveled up the slim, pale hand administering the pain meds, and she eventually came to the face, half-concealed by a mask. It belonged to the young woman. Her eyes looked familiar, but she couldn't place her. The arm that was injected suddenly lost most of the pain, and Rika took in for the first time the scabbed wounds on her pale arm. They were in an X pattern, starting at the back of her hand and ending just below her shoulder. Ugly, red marks. Why hadn't they healed?

"Leave us." She heard Kaname say, and she looked over to him. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps as the other girl left. All the pain quickly drained out of her body, as if it was flowing out of her. She already felt much better. But she didn't dare look at her shoulder.

Then, a new pain hit her. But it wasn't a pain, really. It was a desire. Intense, burning. Her chest constricted and her lungs felt tight. She could barely breathe, for the pressure. She needed something. She opened her mouth to voice it but nothing came out. The smell of blood hit her. But it was no longer nauseating, but stirred some kind of primal desire in her. She gasped and her throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"You need blood." Kaname answered her unasked question. It made sense to Rika now. She had never felt like this, never needed the blood. Her eyes traveled to his neck of their own accord. Her vision was blurry, but she could still tell it was flawless. She licked her lips in anticipation. Kaname gave her a knowing smile and leaned over her. She felt his lips on her neck, and suddenly realized that she was already halfway to his neck. Her gown slipped open a bit, exposing her bare skin to the cool air. She froze. What was she doing! She felt Kaname's heartbeat speed up considerably enticing her.

"Don't hesitate," Kaname whispered, his voice sweet and soothing. Rika sighed as she gave in to the urges and extended her fangs, piercing Kaname's neck lightly. She was in control. She felt the hot blood running down her throat, soothing the dryness, ridding her of desires. But she needed more. She couldn't get the ever-present buzz out of her mind, controlling her, robbing her of her every thought and replacing it with the crimson liquid, so sweet and yet so sickening. This very act repulsed her, but she found it so irresistible that she just couldn't stop. She didn't even notice when her gown slipped off her shoulder a little more.

Rika bit harder, driving her fangs into his neck deep. She felt Kaname tense but she enjoyed it. Her hands travelled up his chest and ripped off the flimsy fabric of his academy uniform. A sadistic pleasure erupted in her and she moved her limbs freely, without the restriction of pain or injury. She was already healing herself. Her arms snaked around Kaname's shoulders and gripped him tightly, and her legs wrapped around his waist, clamping down on him hard as she filled with tension. Her eyes half-closed in lust, her head pounding with blood. Her skin flushed and regained color. But it wasn't enough. She sucked harder, drawing in more blood.

Emotions flooded her, mingling with her own desires and thoughts and making her head ache with the sheer number of them. Her head was overwhelmed with them. Desire, hurt, anger, and an intense, overwhelming loneliness coursed through her veins and became her own feelings. She felt the loneliness most acutely, though. The vast span of his loneliness engulfed her. She felt tears well up in her eyes momentarily and an intense desire to be there for him. Other unfathomable emotions filled her, but she couldn't recognize them, couldn't understand what they were. She wanted to know this person. Her savior, her protector, the only person who was looking out for her now.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her. She felt her back slam into the backboard of the bed and was suddenly sitting right side up, staring up into leering red eyes and a furious face. She felt her gown slip off all the way now. Her heart sank and a tiny amount of fear hit her, and her heart started pounding. She gasped. She realized she had been holding her breath. She could feel blood run down her chin and drip off the edge. Her mouth was filled with the sweet aftertaste. His blood was intoxicating, she could intake it forever. It stirred pleasurable sensations throughout her body. She felt her body leaning towards him, her lips parting in anticipation.

A sharp, hollow sound rang throughout the air. Her eyes widened in shock as her head was forced to the side, and her cheek instantly started smarting. He had slapped her. He had thrown her against the wall. Suddenly, she was no longer on top, but on the bottom, still straddling Kaname. Her arms no longer encompassed him, though. Suddenly, it was no longer her in control. Kaname was. And he had been this entire time. But she had tried to overstep his guidelines, and now he was furious.

"How dare you…" he hissed, his eyes narrowing. His neck was bleeding profusely and his skin seemed unnaturally pale, even paler than was normal. Rika's heart was racing a mile a minute now, nonstop thudding, so quick and desperate that she could feel her temples throbbing, and her throat felt dry even though she had just drunk a considerable amount of his blood. She didn't want it anymore.

Rika stared at him, shocked, and not sure what to do. She had just drunk from him, taking much more than what was necessary. It was also her first time drinking blood. Her limbs were moving properly again and she could feel her bones healing themselves, and various popping noises filled the thick silence as her body recovered. She felt invigorated.

"Kaname…" she whispered, her voice soft and airy. What was meant as a question became an invitation and Rika was pushed up against the back board of the bed roughly once more, held there by a strong arm. The force of Kaname's movement caused her to drop her legs. His own long legs immediately moved to either side of hers, pressing up against her body as he leaned in closer. She flinched away at first, but then found herself waiting for him to pierce her skin eagerly. She was all too aware that she was nearly naked as well.

She moaned in a weird pleasure as she felt his teeth sink into her, greedily, hungrily, sucking out the blood that she had just taken from him. She didn't bother to push him off her as he sank lower and lower into her, lying on top of her and covering her small form with his own big, graceful body. She felt thoughts and feelings flow through them once again, and knew that he probably felt what she was feeling. Confusion, satisfaction, desire, thirst, and loneliness, the need to be loved, the need to forget, the hope of salvation from her hell, and love; these emotions flooded through her, filling her very being and made more acute by the fact that Kaname was feeling the same thing, experiencing her as well.

He suddenly pulled away, disconnecting from her a little too fast and tearing the skin. She flinched a little at the pain but did nothing. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, taking him in. Blood ran down from his lips, dyed crimson with her own blood. His hair fell around him in its normal way, not necessarily messy but not exactly neat. His hands rose to his neck and wiped off the thick blood, and Rika could see the place where her teeth had pierced was already healing, the new skin slightly pink.

Her eyes travelled to his bare chest. Her face reddened. She was half-naked. He was half-naked. Kaname's eyes travelled over her, taking her in, and then he suddenly stood up from the bed, as if he was displeased. She frowned. She felt exposed. Rika watched as the blood traveled down his chest slowly. Rika felt her own neck dripping blood as his went down her back, on her shoulder, and more separate streams of the crimson liquid flowed across her torso. Rika shivered from the cold. She noticed Kaname turn around and shut her eyes, not wanting to see his expression, especially his eyes, which had previously been lit with bloodlust, and had a scary power over her. She opened her eyes in shock when she felt something warm and heavy placed around her shoulders.

"Kaname?" she questioned hesitantly, pulling the warm blanket closer to her and looking at him with careful eyes. Her remedy, her healer. He had done this for her. She was taken aback by his kindness.

"Rika, please don't tell anyone about this." Kaname said to her. He looked like he wanted to say something more. But he remained silent, and left Rika guessing.

"Of course." She said softly. She looked at him, almost adoringly, and watched him watching her. His expression looked perplexed and then quickly turned hard.

"Don't think that wasn't for our mutual benefit." He said, a slight smile appearing on his face. He parted his lips to reveal very long fangs colored a very pure white. Rika instantly recalled the moment of fear that she had had, when she hadn't known if he was going to hurt her or not. It occurred to her for the first time that he was in total control of their situation. He had planned this. He was stronger than her, he had already let her know that much. She shivered at his next words. "You belong to me."

"Then… why did you save me?" she asked, hoping for some kind of answer such as 'I care about you' or 'I didn't want you to get hurt'. But of course that was merely a fantasy, and reality was much harsher.

"I have use for you later on." He said, his cold smile sending a chill through her. Rika felt disgusted. She had been so gullible. How had she actually believed that he had cared about her? After three years, she had thought that she would have known better.

"You…" Rika shook with anger and disgust. "You monster! You filthy, backstabbing bastard! I can't believe you! You are so appalling… You…" Rika trailed off, so angry she was unable to voice the many thoughts storming through her mind. She leapt up, wrapping the blanket around her, and stormed out of the room, subconsciously knowing she was in the Night Dorm infirmary and high-tailing it to her room on her now-healed legs. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Fool." Kaname said, leaning against the closed door of the infirmary. Regret filled him. Was it the right thing to keep treating her like this? But if they got too close it would only bring suspicion upon them. She would no longer be safe. It was a priority that she lived until the time when she would be needed. He had almost let her die this time. He wouldn't cut it too close again.

Kurashiki Rika was too important for that.


	7. Bloody Confusion

**Okay, first of all, I am so sorry its been so long on updating this... I still get lots of visitors and stuff to this story so I feel kind of bad... Meh, well, here it is, hope you enjoy it... Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think! Critiques/comments are greatly appreciated!  
**

**Vampire Knight is (C) to Matsuri Hino**

**

* * *

**

Rika stared in the mirror. Her appearance was appalling. She was naked, for one thing, and had been so in front of Kaname. Her hands, arms, legs, and shoulder were covered in tattered bandages soaked with blood. Blood was dried in her hair, forming revolting clots, and she could feel the disgusting liquid drying under her fingernails. She could see the many new scratches all over her body between the torn bandages. She was a mess. And her eyes. They were still red with the lust, but were also puffy from crying and bruised from being shut too tight.

Rika decided that she needed a shower. She shed her bandages, walked into the bathroom, turned the water hot and stepped in, feeling the blood washing away, along with her fears and doubts. She was Rika. She was living right now. Rika concentrated on the water droplets soaking into her hair, and hitting her skin. It almost hurt, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. She would live like nothing had happened. But as she had that thought, she recalled the moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw red. She stiffened and warily watched a red liquid make its way down her neck. It flowed in between her breasts and down her leg, merging with the water. By the time Rika came to her senses, the water below her was no longer a pure clear color, but an angry crimson.

Fear hit her, weakening her knees and making her tremble. She tried closing her eyes but all she could see was those damn eyes, staring at her, lusting for her suffering, her blood. The droplets of water felt like his hands, running down her body, finding her weaknesses and shattering her. He had shattered her. What was she now? Who was there to look out for her?

"No one." She whispered hoarsely, answering her own inner turmoil. She was alone. It finally entered her mind that the reason that the water had been dyed red was because of the dried blood in her hair. She sighed. She had gotten all worked up because of some color?

Rika got out of the shower and wrapped her favorite towel on her, a worn old towel with blue and white stripes. It had belonged to her family before they had been killed. She lay back on her bed, not bothering to dry her hair or get any cloths on, and drifted off to sleep.

"Rika." Rika was awoken with a start. That familiar voice. How dare he come into her room! She sat up with a start and winced as her cold, wet hair slapped into her back and her towel fell dangerously low. She had only been asleep for about half an hour, then, if it was still wet. Her unfocused eyes locked onto Kaname.

"What are you doing in here?" Rika asked hoarsely, her voice strained and tired. She seemed to automatically remember what had happened just a few hours ago. Kaname frowned, as if it was obvious.

"I came to make sure you weren't doing anything foolish." He replied harshly, his eyes taking in her appearance. Rika stared at him stupid before she suddenly realized the meaning behind the snide remark.

"You thought I was going to hurt myself!" she shouted, shocked. She was not going to commit suicide! She hated her life, but she was still going to look out for herself! _But… If I hate it so much than why didn't I think about it before? It would make sense… And it's not like I'd be missed or anything._ The poisonous thoughts clouded her mind, confusing her even more.

"No need to raise your voice." Kaname smiled cryptically and plucked a rose from a vase on her dresser that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep. He smelled it and closed his eyes, like he was actually enjoying the scent. Anger welled up inside of her. How could he just come in her room and act like nothing had happened!

"Why?" she asked suddenly. It was all so confusing. Why was all of this happening to her? Why had she been allowed to drink the blood of a pureblood? Why had he been so submissive, and then gotten mad at her?

"Please be more specific, Rika-chan." Kaname opened his eyes and looked at her, but it was more like he was looking through her. She glared at him furiously and pulled her towel around her tighter. She shivered at the use of such a familiar term.

"Why are you going out of your way to talk to me, _Kaname-sama._" She stressed the honorific venomously, leering at him. He casually brushed a stray hair out of his face and in doing so exposed his neck. Rika stiffened.

"You know, you're quite pretty when you don't have a sad expression on your face." Kaname said, stepping closer to her and reaching out a hand. His cool fingers touched her chin and gently lifted her face. Her wide, innocent eyes stared back at him, unsure of what to do. She was speechless. He leaned in even closer to her.

"Kaname-sa-"

"Don't let yourself be tainted." He whispered, and then he left suddenly, just like that. Rika stared blankly at the door for a few minutes after his retreat, her brain completely devoid of thought. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

Rika muttered a vile expletive and got herself dressed. She put on the Night Class uniform and pinned her long hair up, and then she was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she had no visible bruises or bite marks before leaving. She didn't want it to be so obvious that she had attacked.

Rika sat down in class as far away from the little girl that had been hanging off of Kaname as possible. She wanted nothing to do with the little horror at the moment. She buried her head in her arms as the instructor began his lecture about how superior the vampires were, and how they would pave the way for future generations. It was the same thing in different words every night.

"Wake up." Rika jumped and stood up at the harsh voice. She winced as the sharp clattering of the chair resounded in her ears. She looked down and realized she had stood up too fast. The chair had toppled over on its side and was lying on the floor.

"Y-yes?" she asked sheepishly, avoiding the instructor's gaze.

"Don't sleep in class, Miss Kusajishi. And please, join me for supplementary lessons in the morning." He was obviously displeased. Rika frowned and glanced over at Kaname. He wasn't even paying attention. He was the only person in the entire room who wasn't watching the exchange. "Well?" the impatient inquiry brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yes, sir." Rika breathed out, and she heard the nearly inaudible giggles of the vampires around the room. They thought it was funny to see her struggling like this. She clenched her fists to stop herself from doing anything stupid, and the pain of her fingernails digging into her skin kept her in check.

The instructor walked away and resumed his lesson. Rika sighed and slid down in her seat. She was so bored. But she grudgingly paid some attention to the lesson, which was now preaching on the history of their race. Her eyes wandered around the room. Pretty much everyone was only half-watching the instructor. Her eyes focused on Kaname. He was staring soulfully out the window, seemingly deep in thought. She noticed Alice, asleep on Kaname's lap. It was somewhat uncomfortable watching the girl be so casual with Kaname.

Rika stood up and walked out of the classroom silently. She had no destination this time, she just wanted out. Wandering through the trees, she kept and even and steady pace. A sudden snapping caught her attention and she froze. She flinched as she heard it again. Someone was following her. Shaking in fear, Rika leapt up a tree and swung herself up to a high branch so she wouldn't be seen.

"Come out, Bloodsucker, I know you're here." The masculine voice called, contempt lacing his every word. Rika breathed out a sigh of relief as she recognized Zero. She slowly dropped out of the tree and looked up at Zero.

"Zero." She said simply, noting the hunger in his eyes. He was so obviously denying himself blood, it was almost sad. But it was his choice; she had no right to interfere.

"Who are you?" he asked threatening, drawing his gun and pushing it into her forehead with obvious malice. Her temples started pounding as the horrible weapon came in contact with her.

"Rika." She answered sadly, for it was the truth. That was all she had going for her now. She was Kaname's little plaything, Rika, who wasn't even part of the family who had raised her.

"Who are you really?" he snarled back at her, pushing the gun further and making Rika stagger back. He growled and stepped towards her, pushing the gun into her chest this time. Her heart ached and her skin crawled. The weapon was hurting her!

"I don't know." Rika insisted, holding her ground despite her instincts to run and not look back.

"Why are you here?" he questioned, leering at her from darkening eyes.

"I don't know." Rika's sadness was evident in her voice.

"Why?" he hissed threateningly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her, shoving the bloody rose gun up under her neck and pressing it into her jugular.

"Don't touch me!" Rika yelled and slapped him away, backing up. A large crack resounded and a fiery pain bloomed in her shoulder. Zero glared down the barrel of his smoking gun. Rika shook in fear and pain. His merciless expression, his cold eyes, they reminded her so much of Kaname. Kaname and that mysterious man who had tortured her. She shivered at the memory the pain in her shoulder brought her. Her whole body seemed to be on fire now, as her brain recalled the memory. Her breathing came in short gasps as she struggled to control herself.

"Tell me!"

"That's enough." Rika clenched her teeth at that hateful, childish voice. The childish silhouette of Alice appeared. Her face was cloaked in darkness, but the red gleaming of her eyes stared piercingly at the two of them. Her long blonde hair flowed out behind her as she walked closer to them.

"Stay away from Kaname's pet."


	8. Bad Blood

**Hey guys... Its been a while. A lot of crazy sh*ts been happening with my life, so I've been sort of... Busy. In a way. Anyways, heres a short little chapter for ya... With a little bit of "OMG!" in the middle X3 So, hope you enjoy! R&R~ **

**VK is (C) to Matsuri Hino! :)**

* * *

Rika stared at the little girl. Alice. Pain and fear and revulsion struck her. A sadistic smile graced the features of her delicate young face and her big eyes hardened with hatred as she glared at both Rika and Zero.

"Kaname's pet?" Zero asked threateningly, pointing the Bloody Rose at Alice but glaring furiously at Rika. She blinked slightly, uncomfortable with the way she had been referred to. But she couldn't just deny it. It was so true. Zero's eyes snapped back to Alice as she suddenly lunged for him, stopping just short of him to stare with her big, almost innocent, but too demanding, eyes.

"You should know by now that touching Kaname's possessions will get you killed." Alice whispered, her face only millimeters away from Zero's. Zero flinched away from her slightly, his eyes showing disgust and hatred.

"I'm not a possession…" Rika protested weakly, but she was too occupied by the pain in her shoulder for it to have any force behind it. Alice snapped her head towards Rika, her eyes narrowed and angry.

"Don't deny what you are." She said threateningly, but with a sickeningly sweet voice. Anger coursed through Rika's veins. She was really starting to hate this little girl. Zero took the opportunity to slip away from the two vampires, too disgusted to deal with it any longer. So he just left. Rika ignored his leaving, keeping her eyes frozen on Alice's girlish figure, trying to determine whether or not she was in any danger.

"That's enough." Kaname said lightly, and his presence reminded her of the night before, of the pain, and the thoughts. The thoughts that he had instilled within her, the ones that had taken over her mind, poisonous, deceitful. The fire in her shoulder returned, and her knees gave out. It didn't even hurt when her knees came into sharp contact with the ground, immediately scraping up and beginning to bleed.

"Look at you, dirtying a school uniform like this… Do you know how expensive they are?" Alice sneered, her eyes full of contempt. Rika grit her teeth. Well, it wasn't like she had been asked to be shot. Her mind clouded with the pain, and she couldn't get out an intelligible thought. If Kaname said anything, she didn't hear it.

"She needs blood." Alice frowned, thinking out loud. Rika gasped, unable to get the oxygen she needed, and then choked on her own efforts to get air, her throat instantly burning unpleasantly.

"She'll have to wait."Kaname said coldly, turning away and starting to walk off.

"You… bastard!" Rika snarled after him, grabbing the tree behind her and using it to lift herself up on unsteady legs. She staggered forward, a hand gripping her chest tightly, putting pressure on her wound.

"Watch your tongue, mongrel!" Alice hissed, suddenly appearing in front of Rika and slapping her. There was an animalistic pleasure in her eyes as she watched Rika cringe and bend over, struggling to function with all the pain.

"Kaname.. Please…" Rika gasped, resorting to begging to try and get relief. This sucked. All of it. Why couldn't it just end? Why did she have to go through all this pain. A thought occurred to Rika. It was very possible she would die if she didn't get treatment. It could end. She could end if she just locked herself up in her room. A weak smile tugged on her features. It would be so much easier…

"Dammit, Rika." Sensing Rika's thoughts, Kaname cursed under his breath. He spun around and roughly grabbing a hold of Rika's arm, his eyes flashing worriedly. "Drink." He commanded, offering his pale wrist to her.

"No." she intoned coldly, only a hint of pain in her voice. Her eyes were raised to him in defiance, even if the pain was making her bend over. Here was her time to be strong. She wouldn't resort to begging again. She didn't have to. If she stayed strong now it would all be over very soon.

"Drink, god damn it!" he yelled, losing his cool. An uncharacteristically desperate look was in his eyes. Rika shook her head stubbornly. Kaname sighed, and reluctantly let go of her arm. Rika smiled to herself. She had won. But Kaname just raised his wrist to his mouth and bit deeply, taking in his own blood. And then Rika suddenly found herself pressed against a tree, and his mouth was moving against hers, kissing her slowly, softly, and Rika let him in without hesitation. She swallowed the blood instinctively, and was lost in the moment as he kissed her deeply, thoroughly, his mouth moving in rhythm with hers, his tongue forcing its way in and exploring her mouth.

"Are you done?" an icy voice interrupted them, and Kaname immediately broke off the kiss, leaving Rika stunned, blood all around her mouth and a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Alice was glaring at Rika, hatred evident on her eyes. She was leaning slightly towards Rika, as if she wanted to jump on her and tear her apart.

"Wipe your mouth, Rika." Kaname ordered, sounding a bit odd, but not in a way that was discernable to Rika. She couldn't figure out what was different, but it was definitely something. Before she could even say anything in reply, he was gone, and she was left alone with a jealous little girl who hated her guts. Rika wiped her mouth off, sucking the blood off her fingers absently, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just successfully distracted her from not healing her wounds.

"Stay away from Kaname." Alice growled, looking like she really wanted to rip apart a certain vampire right then.

"Hey, he kissed me, not the other way around." Rika denied, her eyes widening.

"Well back off, bitch! Kaname is _mine!_" Rika nodded numbly as Alice practically screamed at her, and then she ran off, tears in her eyes. Rika almost felt bad for her, but her mind was on the kiss. Kaname had kissed her. Wow. And it had felt… Good, actually. It had been her first kiss, and the more she thought about it, the more it amazed her. It wasn't great or anything like she had expected it to be… But it was nice. Intimate. It felt right, and she was sure that if she had been given more time to enjoy it that it would have been very pleasurable. Kaname _had_ been a very… thorough kisser. Rika touched her lips, feeling them, wondering if they were any different. They felt the same, if not a little bit raw from the blood that had just been on them. But Kaname had just… Well, Kaname had… She couldn't get over what he had just done.

"Don't look so pleased…" Aidou said softly, and Rika stared at him, her eyes widening. This was the first time he had talked to her in quite a while. "You're supposed to hate him, remember?"

"I do hate him…" Rika said slowly, but the words felt false, almost a lie, but not quite.

"Rika…. I'm worried for you. You don't know what you're getting into." Aidou's eyes were half-closed, but she could see the sorrow in them.

"Aidou… Is there something I should know?" I asked bluntly, but my voice was quiet. It felt like everyone was hiding something from me.

"No. You'll be fine." Aidou trailed off, and we slowly started walking back to the Night dorms. An awkward silence hung in the air between us. But we eventually broke it, and started talking about random things, things we missed, things that had happened recently. It was like this, and we were soon joined by Kain, and Shiki, and the three of us stayed up talking until the sun shone. And I didn't dare to ask about what it was they hadn't told me.


	9. Blood Bath

**Wow, I actually submitted something consistently! I'm so excited I left you guys a little cliffhanger at the end... *Insert evil laugh here*... Haha, sorry about that, but the next scene could be a little bit interesting =] You'll have to wait and see  
**

**So now you get a little insight into whats happening! Oh, and also, isn't Kaname a jerk? D=  
**

**VK belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei! Nothing here is mine aside from Alice and Rika =]**

**R&R! =D Give me feedback and I might be tempted to submit something next week instead of next year  
**

* * *

"Kaname-sama!" Alice called, catching up with the older vampire quickly, her eyes shining with unshed tears but her face blank and emotionless.

"What, Alice?" Kaname asked wearily, tired of her antics for the moment.

"Why do you keep favoring her?" Alice questioned coldly, a suppressed anger apparent in her tone.

"Who?" Kaname asked, a slight smile playing across his features. He already knew who she was talking about, but seeing her admit it would be amusing. Alice reddened at his question and her small form stiffened as she struggled to find out how to word what she wanted to say.

"You know… That girl. The hunter." She stuttered.

"Which hunter? I know quite a few." Kaname smirked.

"The goddamn Kurashiki!" Alice shouted condescendingly, frustrated and flustered, and also a little embarrassed at her crass language.

"There's no need for such language." He replied smoothly, but he was also a bit pleased. He hadn't expected her to lose her cool so easily. Alice's eyes flashed angrily, but she made no reply to his comment.

"Don't forget you are not the only Pureblood here." Alice snarled suddenly, after a long silence. Her eyes became blood-red with power and her long hair flowing behind her. A dangerous atmosphere seemed to appear, and the very air crackled with her aura. But all Kaname did in response was smile at Alice, as if she was beneath him.

"Of course not. But then, neither are you. Do not forget who the one was that saved your life." He said threateningly. Alice grit her teeth angrily, but she couldn't argue with that. She seemed to force down her emotions a bit, lessening the aura of danger.

"Why are you favoring her?" she asked again, deciding to avoid the topic of him saving her.

"Because she is mine." Kaname sighed.

"She's not worth your time! She was a human…" Alice persisted. Kaname stared coldly at Alice, daring her to say more. "Don't play games with me, Kaname! I know something is up! You _will _tell me!"

"Rika… You have no need to know any of this, Alice. Don't go bringing up things you have no right to know." Kaname sighed. This was growing old. Her persistence was really starting to annoy him.

"Kaname!" Alice shouted, her voice raw and her eyes filling with tears. "Please… I need to know." She whispered, a single tear escaping and slowly trailing down her cheek, flowing with contours of her childish face.

"She's my cousin, Alice. Merely someone I am being forced to take care of until the time comes that she herself can awaken as a Pureblood. For now, all she can be is a shadow of her former self, her abilities and knowledge locked away. My Uncle, Rido, made sure of that." He finished darkly, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Than why are you messing around with her? And what about Yuki, that girl you so adore?" Alice asked with a bit of sarcasm in her tone, but hiding her jealousy at the bottom of her heart.

"Rika is merely someone to pass the time with. In the end, I have no doubt she will end up betrothed to Isaya Shoto, since that was what was promised to him when she was born." he almost looked a little bit disappointed about this, but he continued, wiping the emotions off his face. "Yuki, however, is mine and will not be touched by anyone." Kaname stated protectively. Alice, feeling a bit satisfied, nodded.

"Thank you, Kaname." She smiled, but kept her tone formal, although relief was evident in her eyes. "I will be sure to maintain discretion regarding this matter."With that, Alice turned and left Kaname standing there alone, a slightly sadistic smile on his face.

"Of course, everything will go as planned." He said tonelessly, his eyes were sad and distant as he made his way back to the dormitory.

* * *

A soft knocking on her door awoke Rika, and she quickly got out of bed, simultaneously slipping some shoes on and tying her hair up to hide that it looked like crap.

"Just a second." She called, getting dressed in record time and opening the door. "Oh, its you." She said coldly, staring disappointedly down at Alice, who was looking almost ashamed, "What do you want?" she asked, but she was careful to keep her disdain out of her voice.

"We need to talk." Her tone was serious, and for once it didn't sound like she had an ulterior motive.

"Okay…" Rika agreed slowly, opening the door further and allowing Alice to come in.

"Don't tell Kaname-sama I came here." She said quietly as Rika closed and locked her door.

"I won't." Rika replied, stifling a yawn. A long silence stretched between the two of them, until Rika became uncomfortable enough to begin to speak, only for Alice to finally say something.

"Your being used." Alice warned her, her voice soft and her eyes downcast.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the childish girl before her, who seemed to be almost miserable.

"Just… Don't rely on Kaname-sama a lot. You'll only get hurt."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rika demanded. It seemed so out-of-character for her to even bother to warn her, or to even be nice to her.

"Rika, I was jealous of the attention you were getting before, but now I wouldn't want to be in your position even if I was given the opportunity. But be patient… You'll get away eventually, and from there you'll have a whole life ahead of you to live." And with that, Alice stood and left Rika standing there, completely shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" Rika hissed, kicking her bed furiously and hurling herself on top of the soft mattress, curling up and trying to figure out what that had all meant. "What am I even doing here? This all seems so pointless." She whispered to herself, hot tears blurring her vision as her heart sunk further in despair. She couldn't stand living like this. It all felt so hopeless. _Be patient… You'll get away eventually, and from there…_Rika went over it in her head. From there what? What kind of life was she going to live? What was in her future? Rika closed her eyes tightly, wishing it all do disappear. Her despair hit her now, worse than ever before. The sense of hopelessness was even worse than when she had been attacked. She had lost her point in living, her will had been sapped from her.

Something slimy ran down her back. Rika stiffened, freezing, the shaking of her shoulder stopping as she tried to identify what was going on. The feeling of something thick, wet, and sticky on her multiplied, but when she opened her eyes there was nothing there. Rika stood up, and she could feel whatever it was oozing, sliding down back, making its way down her legs. It seemed to spread upward too, as she could feel it travelling up her neck, oozing around the front and squeezing only slightly, just so she could feel it cutting off her oxygen, but not enough to actually deny her air. Shivering in fear, Rika hastily shed her clothes examining her back and seeing nothing. There wasn't anything on her. But her fear only multiplied, and she could feel it beginning to wrap around the front of her as well.

"Stop!" she whispered, covering her eyes with her fingers, only to feel the sticky substance dripping off her fingers and onto her face. Rika opened her eyes, and was met with a scene of blood. Her fingers were covered in the dark, sticky liquid, making them stick and produce a weird sound. She could see threads of it connecting her fingers like red spider webs. She looked down and found her half-naked body slowly being consumed by the blood. She felt like she was sinking, and looked down only to see a pool of blood around her, and she was slowly sinking in it. She quickly shut her eyes. She wasn't liking this one bit.

_Riiiiiiikaaaa,_ a slimy voice called to her. Rika opened her eyes and screamed.

* * *

**Review? I'd really love it if you did! Thanks for reading, guys =]**

**One last thing, I've been thinking that I'd like to clean it up a little bit, so I'm probably going to go back and edit the beginning chapters, but I'd also love a beta reader... If you're interested drop me a review or pm =]  
**


	10. Bonded with Blood

**Look at that, three weeks in a row! I'm proud of myself for getting this done :D Anyways, I'll edit in the backstory for this unexplained relationship in a flashback or something, but I really had a sudden attachment to Aidou... So this is really a selfish chapter that has a lot of fan service... Although the connection to the plot comes later. R&R  
**

**VK belongs to Hino Matsuri!**

* * *

Aidou heard a piercing scream from the room next to his. He sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily as he slowly started to wake up. He heard it again, another scream, although this one much quieter. He suddenly stiffened when he realized who it was. Rika. Leaping out of bed, he rushed over to her room, throwing open the door and looking around. At first it didn't register. Nothing seemed wrong. The room was normal, aside from the slightly wrinkled bed sheets, which looked like they had recently been used. He scanned the room for Rika, for an intruder. It took him a moment to realize that she was cowering under the window frame, her hands over her head, pressing down on herself so hard her fingers were white. She was trembling violently, and the stench of her fear overpowered his delicate nose. He hesitated. If he reached out to her, would she be more scared, or relieved?

"Rika?" Aidou asked after a long moment of indecision. At first there was no reply, and then a strangled whimper escaped from her throat. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her. He crouched down, trying to see if she was hurt in any way. Rika opened her eyes and Aidou immediately saw that something was really wrong. She looked up, leaning forward towards him slightly. As her eyes opened, he was shocked to see that the normally gorgeous green irises were a dirty, dull red color, her pupils were dilated, and the lively spark usually present in her eyes was absent, leaving them seeming dull and lifeless. She blinked slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a moment to prepare herself. There were tears on her long lashes, and they left a slight smear under her eyes from her light layer of makeup. As she opened her eyes a second time, she suddenly her body shook with violent spasms, and she slammed herself back into the wall, slapping her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was suppressing the urge to throw up as she stared wide-eyed in horror at the floor.

"Make it stop!"

Blood. It was horrible. Disgust filled her, revulsion made her spasm. The sight of it all made her nauseous. In no way did the blood smell appealing. It smelled rotten and poisonous, making her head spin. Rika's knuckles turned white quickly from the amount of pressure she was putting over her own mouth to suppress her urge to vomit. The entire room was bathed in a sinister crimson glow. The blood covered every surface, sometimes also joined by the occasional black liquid. And there seemed to be dead bodies scattered across the room, all of them bloody and torn up, and decapitated. They were all faceless, except for one. In front of her, on the ground, was her own lifeless corpse, covered in blood and grinning ominously at her.

_Rika! Can't stand the sight of your own blood?_ It called out to her, a strange hissing quality in its voice. Rika started to shake, unable to fathom what was going on. The head slowly detached from the body, making a sick suctioning noise it detached. She grimaced when she saw the stark white bone, snapped cleanly in two, jutting out of the body, and the slowly oozing tissue around it. The body reached up its mutilated hand and took a hold of the head, turning it towards Rika so she could see her own mirror. _This is what you are… _it hissed, _This is what you would be without Kaname… _The taunting voice drew Rika's eyes to the shoulder, which had a gaping hole in it, showing all sorts of flesh, and she could tell that it was infected just by looking at it. The hand was completely mutilated, broken and disfigured, the fingers stuck out in unnatural ways. The forearms were broken, and on one of them the bone stuck out of the arm and black blood was seeping out of it. The arms themselves, including the forearms, were covered in deep lacerations spotted with blood clots and crusted around the edges. The stomach and legs were bruised and beaten pretty badly, and it looked the right thigh had been snapped clean in half, although it lay at a ginger, but awkward angle. Three rips were also jutting out of her chest, bleeding profusely. Rika looked back at the face, fighting revulsion. It had the same exact injuries she had had, the eyes were crusted over with blood, the skull partially shattered from the kicking. Why? Why was the head cut off, of all things? What was going on. Rika's muscles spasmed, rejecting the image in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly against the horrible sight. _Look, Rika! Don't deny what you are!_

"Please…" Rika begged quietly, shutting her eyes tighter "Please make it stop.." she sobbed, tears leaking from her eyes as she bent over her stomach and heaved, trying to throw up but not having anything in her stomach. As she gagged, a hand touched her back lightly. She jumped and coughed violently, a bad taste entering her mouth. "Don't kill me." She whimpered, turning her eyes upward only to see the corpse again. Opening her mouth in shock, Rika stumbled backwards, away from Aidou, tripping over the corpse onto her own bed.

"Rika!" Aidou gasped. As if the words he said had woken her from a bad dream, the scene around her faded and returned to normal. She blinked slowly, afraid it would return. But it didn't, and when she opened her eyes again they were their normal green color.

"Aidou." She said weakly, a bit embarrassed but also confused.

"What was that?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know… Everything was just suddenly covered in blood and there was a corpse – my corpse – trying to… trying to-" Aidou silenced her.

"Let's not talk about it then," he said soothingly, his voice soft. His eyes went to the curtain, which concealed the daylight pretty well and, reminded of the time, he yawned.

"Thanks for coming, Aidou… I'm sort of surprised…"

"Why?" he asked pointedly, his eyes tired but showing genuine surprise.

"Well, you know, you ignored me for the last few months, I wasn't sure if I did something…" she said absently, her mind elsewhere. Rika's eyes became dull and haunted again as she recalled the moment.

"Rika!" he suddenly called, "Stop thinking about it!" he chided.

"Sorry…" she whispered, overwhelmed. A long, uncomfortable silence stretched between the two of them.

"I'll go get you some manga, and then you can just read the daylight away." He jumped to get them, and was back quickly with a few in his hands. Rika stared at them wide-eyed, not really sure what he wanted her to do with them. She slowly picked one up and opened it up. She had never really read a manga before. Aidou sighed and shook his head when he saw her confusion. "You read it from right to left! And up to down," he turned her book to the front, "Trust me, you'll l-o-v-e Ouran! It's great, and super funny! Oh, and Bleach is a classic!" he practically sang. Rika let out a small smile and began reading, soon becoming enraptured in the bizarre world of manga. They snuggled up together and read manga until she soon fell asleep against his chest. When he realized that she was no longer awake, he slowly turned out the light and gave himself to his own peaceful sleep, content to just lie next to her and be there for her, unlike before. After all, Kaname finally let him be friends with her again, he wasn't going to screw it up.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Scary but sweet, right? So, you've read, now review! & Also if you're interested in beta-ing for the story, let me know!  
**


	11. FantasyturnedBloodyNightmare

**I don't feel like I did this chapter justice, but at the same time I'm very emotionally linked to this. I definitely don't do the original dream justice [Because although scary it was a very vivid dream, and of course I changed the characters around and added my own elements, but still]. Anyways, a little weird, but I sort of struggled to write this week as I've been in and out of the hospital. Anyways, R&R!  
**

**VK belongs to Matsuri Hino**

* * *

At first it was a peaceful quiet. Just a quiet, subdued atmosphere. She was surrounded by warm, soothing colors and the thick non-silence of a forest in the mornings. There was a soft symphony of chirping birds in the distance, and she could hear the odd buzzing of bees. The fresh, reborn smell of dirt, wet with dew, filled her nostrils and comforted her. She could sense the movements of the various forest creatures around her, but she did not feel alarmed. It was a surreal calm. A happy, mindless existence.

Rika went on with things like it was something she did every day. She picked flowers and arranged them into a beautiful crown, placing each type of flower in a different place. When it was finished it was a flowing, symmetrical design. She smiled as a warm feeling entered her heart, and she hummed softly under her breath, an unknown melody. As she hummed, she stood and began walking. She did not notice the forest grow quiet.

She eventually stopped by a small spring with clear, inviting waters. She didn't know why, but she stepped into the water. It was much deeper than it appeared. She immediately plummeted below the surface, and was shocked when she was suddenly chocked with the heaviness of it. It wasn't like normal water, it was like liquid lead, it weighed so much. It almost felt like it was crushing her lungs, and she couldn't move, she could only sink, and stare at the receding light on the surface. The water which was once so clear closed in on her, and it became dark and sinister in her mind. But there was no panic, just a calm acceptance. _I'm probably going to die now…_she mouthed, feeling a deep peace within her as she watched the bubbled slowly rise to the surface. Despite all she didn't know, she still felt okay, she still felt happy. The moment was suspended, frozen in time. Then, in one chaotic movement, the instant was over and she was pulled out by a large, pale hand. As she met the sweet air once again, she coughed, her lungs clogged up. The sweet taste of the water finally registered on her taste buds as she gagged on the air she was instinctively gasping in. A big, warm hand rested on her back, and it was the only thing consistent as the world around her changed, and became an eerie and lonely place, strangely devoid of movement. She shut her eyes tight against the dizziness and disorientation and when she opened them again she was stable, but the world was different. Instead of a fantasy, she was now in a nightmare.

When she began trembling, and the hand on her back began rubbing her comfortingly, she finally registered there was someone with her. And that person had saved her. She turned around, and was met with a hauntingly familiar face. But she couldn't place him. Who was it? Long, brown hair, and his pale face was adorned with tortured, dark crimson eyes. He was wearing some kind of white clothing that was pure and unstained. He looked so godly to her eyes. She felt like she should know him, but she couldn't remember, it was like her mind was drawing blank when it came to him.

"Rika…" he seemed to call her, but his mouth didn't move. A chill ran down her spine as she watched this eerily familiar man stand up and begin walking away. The second he was out of her vision, it was like a spell was broken and she immediately rushed forward.

"Wait!" she cried, running after him, her bare feet hitting the forest floor with a muted sound. She felt no pain though, even as she stepped on the sharp sticks and the hidden pinecones. Rika searched for him, her eyes examining the forest in long, calculated sweeping motions, but she found nothing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a movement. A white blur. She immediately turned and ran after it. "Who are you?" she called out, looking around like a lost child in hope of catching a glimpse of him.

_Rika, I'm over here ._he called to her from behind, and she spun around to see his form receding. She ran after him again. "Why do I know you?" she wondered, this time in a normal voice as she sprinted across the path to reach him, only to turn a corner and find him completely alone. A frustration was beginning to build up inside of her. She bit her lip and slowly turned completely around, her eyes intently scanning the forest for any sign of this elusive man.

_Remember…_ he whispered into her mind, and Rika started. That was right. She didn't even know this man. So why was she chasing after him? But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. And that he was important. But she couldn't quite grasp it. Just as she was about to figure it out, his voice distracted her once again. _Come to me ._he commanded invitingly, and Rika immediately turned and followed the sound to a thick bunch of trees. But no doubt what lay on the other side was some kind of clearing. She felt him pulling her there, and she immediately started through them. But it wasn't as easy as it had first appeared, and she was immediately snagged in the tangling branches. She struggled, and they scratched and poked her skin, causing a stinging sensation to fill up her mind. It was almost more unbearable than being speared in two, it was so irritating.

"Being speared in two?" she muttered softly to herself. How would she know that? The momentary burst of emotions and memories almost caught her by surprise.

Fear, agony, dying, desperate, alone, pain. Saved. Kaname. _Kaname. _

"Kaname!" she cried out, simultaneously bursting through the bushes and into a disaster.

Before her was the man, whom she now recognized, covered in blood and sucked dry, a horrible being crouched over him. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the sight of his lifeless body, but somehow his face was still smiling, his eyes, though dead, had some kind of life in it. His hair was dull and dirty, and the once flawless white clothing he was wearing was ripped and stained in blood.

"Look what you did to me Rika. What you are doing to me." He intoned sadistically, his voice dry and his lips cracking as a foreboding grin spread across his face. Rika shook her head violently, her stomach queasy at the awful sight in front of her, and the overpowering smell of blood was only making it worse.

"I didn't do this! I would never…" Rika stuttered, not even able to get the words out there. She was so disgusted and sickened at what she saw she couldn't even figure it out. And that he was accusing her of this... She couldn't believe it. Her eyes teared up.

"Oh, but you did." Kaname's smile fell. "You don't remember?" At that moment, the disfigured creature hunched over him looked up and Rika screamed.

Because what she saw was herself.

* * *

Rika awoke in a cold sweat. And the first thing she saw was blood. But she immediately shut her eyes tight, blocking it out, the pain, the blood, the horrible images from her dream, all of it. And when she opened her eyes a few seconds later it was all gone. She blinked a few times, making sure it wouldn't come back, and then shifted her gaze to the surface she was sleeping on. At first it looked like a… chest. But who would she be sleeping on? She _definitely_ wasn't the type to just sleep with someone. And she wouldn't have forgotten about it in the morning. Her eyes travelled upward and as she recognized the face, she immediately went rigid. They hadn't done anything… right? It had all just been casual? Why didn't she know the answer to that? Why couldn't she remember? She sat upright and moved away from Aidou, sitting as far away from him as possible as she tried to work things out, her nightmare forgotten. He began to stir. After a few seconds of what felt like a tense silence, Rika finally spoke.

"Aidou?" she asked tentatively.

"Rika?" he muttered groggily. "Five more minutes." He rolled over and let out a deep sigh. Rika couldn't believe it. He was just going to…

"Why are you in my bed?" Rika asked, a slight edge in her voice. "We didn't… Did we?" now she was starting to panic. How could she just not remember? Aidou finally seemed to realize something was wrong because he rolled back onto his back and turned his head towards her, opening his eyes only slightly.

"You fell asleep reading the fourth Ouran manga…" Aidou blinked when he saw her blank expression. "You know, with the cavity and all that?" he sat up, running his hand through his hair and stretching luxuriously, in all his hotness. And Rika had to admit, there was some attraction in the way he moved, and his near-perfect features. Scratch that, there was a lot of attraction in there. For a moment, she almost forgot why she was even panicked in the first place she was so focused on what it would be like to be with him. "We didn't do anything, I promise." He assured her sleepily. Rika nodded slowly, feeling a bit better when he said that.

"Oh." She yawned, and stretched, arching her back and stretching the muscles out. A comfortable silence followed, in which Aidou began collecting his manga and Rika watched him move about the room. Both of them weren't exactly morning people. But he had stayed through the night with her and had been pretty good about her getting him up. She remembered why he had even had to do that in the first place, and felt the sudden need to express that gratitude.

"Thank you." She said softly, breaking the silence. But those two words carried a lot of emotion, and Aidou stood up and walked over her, only looking at her for a spit second before throwing his arms around her.

"If you ever see that stuff again you have to come to me, okay?" he muttered. But he didn't give her a chance to answer. "Now get dressed, you look like you only just woke up and classes start in 20."

"I did just wake up." She yawned.

"Well than get ready." He teased, a stack of manga in hand as he made his way to her door and left her alone.

"Thanks." She murmured, because it just needed to be said.

Some things just need to be said.

* * *

**Just thought I'd complicate their relationship even more for you ;) You've read, now all you have to do is write a review! It might motivate me, you kno :P**


End file.
